Conventionally, disk devices have been widely used that include a processing portion which rotates a disc recording medium such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD) or a hard disk (HD) to read or record information as appropriate. For such disk devices, an arrangement is known to be used, in which a tray is provided to transfer a disc recording medium (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the device as disclosed in Patent Document 1, ten stages of tray guiding portions for guiding the movement of a rectangular-thin-plate-shaped disk tray that retains an optical disk are provided in a rectangular outer casing of a tray housing body such that eleven disk trays can be housed in the tray housing body. Further, on a back wall provided on a side opposite to a tray insertion opening of the outer casing, an elastic member and a buffering portion are provided. The elastic member is adapted to be engaged with a locking portion cut out inwardly on one side of the rear end of the disk tray and to retain the disk tray at an housing position of the tray housing body, and the buffering portion which is formed of an elastic material is adapted to enter a cutout portion provided on the other side of the rear end of the disk tray and to protect the disk tray and an optical disk retained thereby. The optical disk transferred by the disk tray is interposed between a disk table and a disk clamper. In this state, the optical disk is rotated, so that recording or reproducing is effected by means of an optical pickup.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-283710 (the left-hand column of page 4 to the right-hand column of page 18)